User blog:Ukanlos Subspecies/Vermin, The Elementalist
Ranged, Mage, Assassin, Jungler *Health: 390 (+80) *Health Regen: 3.54 (+0.97) *Mana: 220 (+85.5) *Mana Regen: 2.98 (+0.85) *Attack Damage: 64.50 (+3.674) *Attack Speed: 0.668 (+1.721%) *Armor: 16 (+2.5) *Magic resist: 28 *Movement speed: 300 *Range: 450 Lore: The misuse of magic throughout Runeterra has corrupted the elements of nature. These elements were infused with dark magics and made them powerful, disruptive forces. The fires of Runeterra burned down all in its path as if it were a living soul that only thought of killing and destroying all. The winds blew a devastating hurricane that ripped and cut through anything standing in its path. However the wind acted like as if it had its own mind, a mind with only one thing in its epicenter - death. The oceans surrounding Valoran were also filled with rage. They drowned anything, even the life that lived in them. The lakes and waterfalls throughout Valoran were also teeming with rage. The water formed huge jaws with sharp fangs that destroyed a canyon that was once a beautiful village left empty by a zealous warrior. The earth itself trembled with such might many souls fell into the crack in the earth leading to oblivion. Again, the earth acted like a real living being, but this time, it was more noticed. As the ground opened with a mile long crack, the earth raised its sides as if it was a mouth closing in on the area, much like the lake that appeared in a dry canyon from out of nowhere. Little did the people and creatures of Valoran knew that all these elements and forces of nature combined into a singel entity - Vermin. The absorber of all the souls and elementalist created by the dark magics that fused with the natural elements. His real plan was to get revenge on those who punished the elements and turned them into monstrous beings. He enters the League of Legends to find out more. "I am the forces of the world itself. You..... are a single identity" -Vermin Abilities passive: Elementalist - After casting an ability, Vermin's attack speed and ability power increases by 5% and his basic attacks deal 3% of his target's current health as magic damage. stacks up to 3 times. Q: Fire - Fire Fledge (50, 70, 90, 110, 130 mana) - passive: Vermin masters the element of fire, giving him 10/20/30/40/50 increased attack damage. active: Vermin launches a burning sphere that travels to the target location, dealing 65/85/105/125/145 (+80%AP) to all enemies in that area and burns them for 3.8 seconds, dealing 1%/2%/3%/4%/5% of their maximum health as magic damage. He also has the chance to cast Hellfire for the next three seconds before the ability goes on cooldown. *Diameter of AoE: 450 *Missile speed: 800 *Range: 950 Q: Hellfire (no cost) - Vermin enhances the burn on a single target afflicted by Fire Fledge, raising the duration of the burn by 5 more seconds, and causing the burns to deal 10% more damage and create an increasing slow over the duration. Slow: 4%, 8%, 12%, 16%, 20%. *cooldown: 10 seconds W: Water - Water Vortex (60, 75, 90, 105, 120 mana) - passive: Vermin masterfully controls the water element, granting himself 2%/3%/4%/5%/6% increased mana regeneration. active: Vermin makes water erupt from his target, dealing 60/80/100/120/140 (+85%AP) magic damage, and knocking his target up in the air. Enemies surrounding the target take 20% less damage from the ability and are instead knocked back. Vermin has the chance to cast Wave Clearance for 4 seconds before the ability goes on cooldown. W: Wave Clearance (no cost) - Vermin channels aquatic energy into himself, restoring 20/40/60/80/100 mana to himself over 5 seconds. *cooldown: 18, 16, 14, 12, 10 seconds E: Wind - Gale Force (45, 55, 65, 75, 85 mana) passive: Vermin gains the wings of the wind, giving him 2%/3%/4%/5%/6% increased movement and attack speed. active: Vermin releases a devastating gust in a cone in front of him, dealing 65/75/85/95/105 (+90%AP) magic damage to all enemies and healing Vermin for 40% of the total damage he dealt. If all enemies in the AoE are killed, the cooldown of the ability is refreshed. Vermin also gains the chance to cast Wind Walk for 4 seconds before the ability goes on cooldown. E: Wind Walk (no cost) - Vermin becomes one with the wind as he dashes forward, becoming untargetable in the process. Vermin can also target an enemy champion. He also gains 10 bonus armor and magic resist after the dash. *range: 1000 *speed: 950 *cooldown: *(1st cast, if Wind Walk is not used) 15, 14, 13, 12, 11 *(2nd cast) 23 seconds. R: Earth - Earth Blast (110, 120, 130 mana) passive: Vermin masters the Earth element, granting him 100/200/300 health and 10/20/30 increased armor and magic resist. active: Vermin blasts an area with the destructive power of the Earth, dealing 100/200/300 (+100%AP) magic damage and stunning all enemies within the diameter of the attack for 2.0 seconds. cooldown: 90, 85, 80 seconds. Diameter of AoE: 1500. Range: semi-global (8000) Joke: *If you think we never get tired of all your frequent clicking, think again! *Do not make us repeat our joke! Taunt: *You cannot say that you are "protected from the elements" with us around! NYAAAAAARGH! (explodes in flames/water/wind/earth) In Death: *Elements... wh-why have you forsaken me?! Ugh. (disappears in a blast of fire, a cloud of wind, a splash of water and a barrage of rocks) *We will be back! (disappears in a blast of fire, a cloud of wind, a splash of water and a barrage of rocks) *Revenge will be ours! (disappears in a blast of fire, a cloud of wind, a splash of water and a barrage of rocks) Recommended builds Recommended builds Category:Custom champions Category:Custom champions